


The Naturals

by EeveeLover



Category: Magic - Fandom, Wizards - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLover/pseuds/EeveeLover
Summary: Welcome to the Naturals!This is a new story for meThere is some abuse in the beginning of Chapter 1.This is a trigger warning for that, but after that is nothing else
Comments: 18
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Naturals!  
> This is a new story for me  
> There is some abuse in the beginning of Chapter 1.  
> This is a trigger warning for that, but after that is nothing else

Prologue

Kymma ducked behind a tree. "Thanks Headmaster Black. You really know what you're doing don't you? Sending me, a barely trained 16 year old wizard, out to take on Dark wizard ranks ."  
As she caught her breath, she caught a whiff of a familiar smell. "Ozone and summer rain," she thought. Then she saw a flash of lightning. She was distracted from the beauty and power of the lighting with another smell. This one was foul and it almost made her sick. "Sulfur? Oh no," she thought. She felt something light brush against her cheek. She took her hand and brushed her cheek off. She saw a black smear and immediately figured out it was ash. "Fire and storm wizards, but who knows what team they're playing for," she thought.  
She stood up quietly and peeked around the large tree she had been hiding behind. She gasped at the sight of lightning and rain being met with tornadoes of fire. "Wow, that's incredible. These guys really know how to fight," she whispered.  
She brushed off her tunic and muttered to herself, "Okay Kymma, time to take things up a notch." She started off to join the fight, but was caught off guard by a pair of gleaming green eyes.  
"You will show me your power," the creature said in Gaelic. She suddenly found herself getting sleepy and heavy.  
She fought it off and asked in Gaelic back, "Why? What do you want with me?" The creature stepped out of the shadow's and her breath caught at the sight of it. "A leprechaun?" Her heart hammered.  
"Yes, we need your power. You are needed on the Dark Ranks to defeat your friends," it said.  
"No! Never! You don't even exist!" she screamed back.  
The leprechaun leapt at her with a silver knife gleaming in the moon light. Kymma let out another scream as he fell on her and started to stab at her.

Ch. 1  
-A year earlier-  
Kymma sighed as she looked out the kitchen window while washing up the dishes. She longed to go out and enjoy the sunshine on a beautiful spring day. The green hillside was so inviting. "I love Ireland," she thought. The supper was in the oven, and she was just about done with the dishes. She shook herself out of the daydream and looked out at a scary sight. Her uncle was coming down the lane to the house.  
"Oh damn. I thought he wasn't due home for another hour," she thought. She hurried to finish washing the last pot.  
Her father reached the door and she ripped off the apron. She hurriedly put her long black hair up in a ponytail. "Where's my dinner?" her uncle boomed from the door. "And where's my beer?"  
"Dinner is in the oven sir, and here is your beer," she said quietly.  
"Why don't you have dinner ready? I'm supposed to come in and have dinner ready," he fumed.  
"Because you aren't usually here for another hour. How was I supposed to know you were coming home early?" she said. "What am I supposed to do, read your mind?" she asked herself with gritted teeth.  
"What was that? Speak up girl!" he growled.  
"I said, what am I supposed to do, READ. YOUR MIND?!" she yelled. She knew what was coming, but she was tired of the abuse. She was about to snap.  
He grabbed her by her throat. "Don't sass me girl. I can take you out right here."  
Kymma was about to pass out, but in the last second some strange power came over her. She reached her hand up and grabbed his arm. An electric surge went through him. He was pushed back a few feet. He roared and glared at her. "What did you just do to me? What was that?" he asked with a hint of apprehension.  
"I don't know. I don't know what I did," Kymma answered. She looked at her hands and saw little sparks coming from them.  
He charged at her and kicked her in the side. She dropped with a grunt. He kicked her in the ribs and the just started kicking anywhere. Kymma curled up in a ball to try to protect herself in any way possible. She reached for his leg and sent a bigger shockwave up his leg. He dropped like a sack of potatoes.  
Kymma slid up against the wall trying to catch her breath, which was a little difficult because of the ribs. She passed out, giving into the pain.  
Kevin Lifebringer was on his way home from work. He got to the corner of the lane and saw the little house, or shack. "I really need to get Kymma and I out of here," he thought. He then saw smoke coming out of the kitchen window. "Oh no! What happened?"  
He ran to the house and flung the door open. The supper was burning in the oven. He got some pot holders and dumped it in the sink. Then he turned around and took in the sight that greeted him. Kymma was up against the wall passed out. His uncle was on the floor knocked out. "What the hell happened here?"  
He went over to Kymma first to see if he could bring her around. She looked rough. A black eye was starting and he didn't know what else was wrong. He sighed and got to work. His hand glowed green and he started his healing. Kymma grunted and turned her head slowly. "Whasgoinon?" she mumbled.  
"Don't move. Where else does it hurt?" Kevin asked. Kymma pointed to her ribs. He set to work. "Broken ribs. What did you say this time?" he said with a sigh.  
"Nothing. Just started kicking me a lot," she said with a huff.  
"He must have been drunk, otherwise you wouldn't be in this condition," Kevin said with concern.  
Kymma sighed as her brother finished patching her up. "Kevin you know you don't have to do this every time Uncle beats me."  
Kevin glared at her with his green eyes sparking. "Just like you don't have to provoke him every time he comes home drunk?"  
"Yeah I guess. And if he comes home drunk one more time-" she started to say with electricity sparking across her fingertips.  
"Kymma Skyrunner, you calm down!"  
"Sorry, I get carried away sometimes."  
"Alright, that's got it all. Although your eye still has a slight bruise."  
She hopped up from the chair she had been sitting in. "Let's go was some news, see if anything is going on with the warfront." They flopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV. It was an ancient set, still had to use the remote to operate it. "-and lastly, there will be a draft of all eligible wizards to enter the army. They will be tested and put in classes according to their abilities and strength. Sign-ups will start tomorrow at your local courthouse. That's all for tonight."  
The screen went dark as Kymma and Kevin stared at each other. "What are they on about?" Kymma asked.  
"I don't know, but let's go sign up. Surely they'll take both of us, " Kevin said with a smile.  
"But, I'm only 15. There's no way-" Kymma started to say.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll come up with something. This way we both can get out of this hell hole and you won't get hit anymore," Kevin said.  
When they got up the next morning, their uncle wasn't home. They both sighed in relief. They walked down to the courthouse and asked about the draft. The woman at the front desk took them down a long hallway and then stopped at a pair of large double doors. "I will let them know you're here. Stay right here and don't move," she said.  
Kevin glanced at Kymma with a curious look, then they were called in. Kevin went first and signed all the paperwork. Then the officers in charge asked for a demonstration of his talents. "Well, I need some kind of injury first," he said slowly .  
The officers looked at each other hesitantly and then one brave soul and took out his pocket knife and made a slit across his palm. Kevin quickly grabbed his hand and healed the cut. The officer looked at his hand and not even a scar was left. "That's incredible!" shouted the officer.  
They looked at Kymma who had been hanging out near the back of the room. "She your sister?" one officer asked.  
"Yeah, not by blood though. Adopted her at birth, " Kevin explained.  
The officer nodded and called her over. "So what's your specialty?"  
She looked at the floor and mumbled quickly "Iworkwithlightning."  
"Sorry, what was that? Couldn't hear you. "  
Kymma forced herself to look at the officer and spoke clearly this time. "I work with water and lightning." She demonstrated by sending a small bolt across the room. The loud boom of thunder followed.  
The officers discussed among themselves and then said, "You are the youngest signee we've had today. Not sure if we can take you."  
Kevin winked at Kymma and then spoke to the officers. "Please sir, it's just the two of us. I've raised her myself for the last four years. Our uncle who was taking care of us died in an accident. So we've been on our own."  
The officers were so wrapped up in this story, some even had tears in their eyes. Kymma was looking at the floor again trying not to laugh. "His acting skills have gotten better. Nice one Kev," she thought.  
The captain came forward. "All right, we will let her in. Just keep up and don't fall behind. She's close to the age limit anyway."  
Kymma looked up in shock. She stammered out a thank you and grabbed her ticket for the train. They got the information packets from the signing officer and went home. They looked around the house for their uncle, but he wasn't home. "Good, nothing to worry about now," Kymma said.  
The next morning they packed a bag and headed to the train station. Kevin took the tickets and showed them to the train operator. Kymma grabbed both of their bags and was looking for an empty car. Finally she found a slightly less crowded car and put the bags away on the luggage rack. They both sunk into the cushy seats and took in the scenery. There were several other teenagers around. One girl smiled at Kymma and gave a slight wave.  
" Hey there! I'm Anna Sanders," she said. Kymma nodded in response. "What's your name?"  
"Kymma Skyrunner," she said. "What's your specialty?"  
"I'm a balance student with some storm abilities," Anna explained.  
"Oh, nice. Guess I'll see you in class then," Kymma said. She turned and looked out the window. They had started moving and now the countryside came into view. She sighed and leaned back on the seat. Kevin looked at her and smiled. "We're getting out of here, finally no more pain," he said.  
Kymma nodded. "But we don't know what we're heading into. Who knows what will happen to us."  
"True. But I'll be there for you every step of the way," he said as he patted her shoulder.  
Kymma went back to looking out the window. Her eyes started to close and she fell into a dreamless sleep. Soon she was being shaken awake by Kevin. "Morning sunshine, we're here. Come on, get your trunk," he said with a grunt as he grabbed his bag.  
Kymma yawned and stretched. "Where's here? Where are we?" She blinked and became a little more awake.  
"I'm not sure, but I think it's Earth or something," he said with a chuckle.  
As the stepped off the train, Kymma looked around. It was still dark, but the sun was faintly coming up. So the scenery was just dark outlines. "I wish I knew what it looked like."  
Kevin nodded and gave her a little push. "We'll find out soon, once the sun comes up. But look at it this way. Can't be as bad as where we came from."  
Ch. 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kymma makes her mark in the academy and makes a friend.

Ch. 2

The sleepy group of new recruits got off the train and blinked into the dawn. They were loaded into buses and taken to the next destination. At long last they got the first glimpse of the academy they would be attending. A large sign out front had a raven's head and old style font with the name RAVENCROFT in bold letters. "Looks like a place for snobs" Kevin whispered.  
Kymma suppressed a giggle. "Shh, don' t insult the academy before we even start."  
They walked up the pathway into the building and waited in a large lobby. "Welcome to Ravencroft new recruits," a voice cut through. "It is time to be tested."   
Kymma turned quickly to look at an older man at the top of the staircase. Kevin gulped a breath nervously. "How do you think we're going to be tested?" Kevin whispered to her.   
Kymma leaned back and whispered, "I'm not sure but I hope it's not hard."  
The next thing they knew they were put into groups according to their abilities and brought out to an arena. The Storm and Fire groups went first and faced off against each other. As they were preparing for the match, an official was telling them about objects that help control their abilities and make it easier to make a hit. Kymma looked at a sword and thought about picking it, but then she got an idea. She smirked to herself and thought this would put her at the top of her class if she pulled this off.   
They all finished getting ready, as time began Kymma put her hands together and focused her energy. She made her own sword out of her lightning. She struck the ground with it and the other team froze in their tracks. She then threw her sword like a boomerang and managed to disarm them too.   
"An amazing show of power from the new storm recruit! She paralyzed them and disarmed them in one shot!" came the call. "What are they going to do now?"  
The rest of the team managed to put together an attack and knocked them out in one shot. But no one paid them any attention because of the performance Kymma gave. As they headed back to the bench she was getting congratulated by her teammates. Kevin ran up and hugged her. "How did you know how to do that?!" he exclaimed. "That was incredible! Way to go!"  
After the other teams finished their matches, they all headed in to the dining hall to grab some lunch. They started grouping up at different tables. Kymma found the Storm table and sat down with them. "Hey guys, how's it going?" she said smiling at her new friends.  
"Hey there! Nice work out there today. By the way, that is something no rookie can do. That's way beyond the advanced classes," a guy said. "Oh, my name is Nick Riverstone by the way, nice to meet you."  
"Kymma Skyrunner, nice to meet you Nick. I didn't realize that was something that amazing. I just made my own sword. I didn't like the look of the one that was there," she replied.   
An officer was going around giving out schedules. As the officer got to their table, the office paused before giving Kymma her schedule. "Headmaster Black wants to speak with you," the officer whispered to her.   
Kymma was confused. "Ok, I'll see him as soon as I can." She looked at her schedule and saw that she was put in the advanced classes for Storm magic and Special Defense. She was also put in the beginning Healing and Artifacts classes. "Healing? Why do I need to learn about healing?"  
Nick looked at her and asked, "Isn't your brother a healer?"  
She looked up from her schedule. "Yeah, but we aren't blood related. He's my half-brother. So how would I even have that ability?"  
Nick thought for a second and then replied. "You may not be directly related, but the ability is still there. It's just not as prominent as your storm magic. "  
Kymma looked behind her at her brother and thought about that. She started thinking about her parents and his parents. Their parents were barely known to them. They both had lost their mothers very young and Kymma's father died in a terrible accident. Kevin's father took the loss hard and drank his feelings away. If it hadn't been for Kevin protecting her, she may not be alive to enjoy this opportunity.   
"Earth to Kymma. You ok?" Nick asked.   
Kymma jumped and returned to the current conversation. "Sorry, yeah I'm good. Just thinking about this whole situation," she said. She feigned sleep and yawned loudly. "I think I'm going to go take a nap. Wonder where our rooms are?"  
Nick frowned, "They haven't shown us our rooms yet. I was wondering that too."  
Kymma looked around and found an officer. "Excuse me ma'am. Where are our rooms? I was just wanting to rest up for a little bit."  
The officer smiled and said, "We'll show you in just a little bit. Please be patient."  
Kymma thanked her and headed back to the table. "We're going to our rooms soon. I was told to be patient."  
Nick nodded and smiled at her. "I'm guessing patience isn't one of your strong suits."   
Kymma smirked, "Not really. Guess I need to work on that."   
After lunch was finished the table was greeted by an older officer. "I'm here to escort you to your rooms. Please follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kymma gets a pep talk from the headmaster

Ch. 3  
They were walked across campus and through a large garden area. It was beautifully maintained and had so many flowers and a small pond. There was a gazebo sitting next to the pond. It looked so serene and a nice spot to relax on lazy afternoons. They had finally arrived to the dorms. There was only two dorms, guys and girls.   
"Ladies to the left, gentleman to the right," the officer informed them.   
They separated off and picked their rooms. Kymma found a nice corner room overlooking the garden. She always liked the peaceful outdoor setting. She looked in her closet and found it had an outfit in there for her. She closed the door and laid down to take a nap.   
After a short nap, she woke up and went to see the headmaster. Kymma knocked on his door. "Come in," he shouted through the door.  
Kymma opened the door and found the headmaster sitting behind a large desk. Two chairs sat in front of it. "You wanted to see me sir?" Kymma asked timidly.   
"Yes, I wanted to discuss some things with you," he said as he looked over his reading glasses. "Have a seat."  
She took a seat in one of the chairs. "Ok, what's on your mind?"  
"Kymma, what you pulled off today was a feat that not even our top level recruits can do. You seemed to have mastered it in five seconds. How did you even know how to do that?"  
She thought about her answer carefully. "Sir, I had looked at the sword on the table, but I didn't like the look of it. I wanted something more custom to my abilities. So I forged my own sword myself. Now I didn't know if the paralyzing and disarming spell would work. I just got my powers a couple months ago, so I still don't know the strength I have."  
The headmaster looked at her. "Your storm abilities are so strong, yet you haven't even tapped into the potential. You are seriously strong. The strongest recruit and yet the youngest. Now as far as your healing abilities, that's something we need to tap into. They are there, just need some encouragement," he said with a smile.   
Kymma nodded and took what he said in. She didn't know yet, but she was going to be a legend at this academy. The headmaster excused her and she went to the first class for healing. It was held in a small cabin and there were no desks. Just puffy cushions and lots of incense. She let out a small sneeze at the strong scent. "Bless you," the instructor said.  
Kymma thanked her. "Hi, sorry I'm a little late. Headmaster Black wanted to meet with me."  
"That's quite alright, grab a cushion and we'll get started. My name is Jackie Green, just call me Jackie," she said.   
Kymma grabbed a cushion and sat down. "I feel so out of place here, it looks like something out of the 1970s," she thought.   
Jackie was instructing them on how to control their breathing and feel the flow of their energy. "Close your eyes and imagine energy flowing up from your feet."  
Kymma was internally rolling her eyes. "This is so dumb, I don't need this class. I'm not a healer."  
Jackie came by and sat down next to her. "Kymma is it? I believe you are a healer. Do me a favor, close your eyes. Now picture yourself in a nice quiet field. But, as you're walking around you trip and fall. Now, your knee is bleeding. How are you going to fix it?"  
Kymma pictures it, but she doesn't realize what's happening to her. Her hands are glowing green. She feels a tingling sensation and opens her eyes. "Oh my gosh! I did it!"  
Jackie smiled at her and laughed, "Told ya."   
Kymma was so happy that she started to heal things around her. Plants started growing in the windows again. "Wow! This is so cool!"  
Jackie dismissed class and she headed to her storm class. She was nervous because this was the advanced class. She didn't feel very advanced, but given what she pulled off earlier, maybe her knowledge was in her somewhere.   
She walked into class and picked a desk near the back. Nick walked in and sat next to her. "Hey there battle buddy," he said with a smile.  
"Hey Nick, how are you doing so far?"  
"Doing good, first class was just informational. Nothing too hard, what about you?"   
Kymma smiled and excitedly told him that she figured out the healing issue. "I can tap into it now. See?" She concentrated and her hand glowed green.   
Nick was impressed, normally secondary abilities take a couple weeks to come through because of the amount of energy it took to focus on them. "Wow, on your first day!" He was thinking to himself how strong Kymma must be to pull that off. "What else can she do?"   
The storm instructor walked in the door. "Greetings Storm recruits. I'm your professor Dr. Tempest Rainbringer." He looked around the room and noticed Kymma. "So, I see a new face in the class. Welcome to the academy Miss Skyrunner."  
Kymma looked at Nick and they exchanged looks. "Thank you sir."  
Dr. Rainbringer looked hard at Kymma. "Just because you showed off earlier, doesn't mean I won't go easy on you. You will work extremely hard in this class. I want to see you gain your full potential."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kymma is overwhelmed by her classes

Ch.4

Kymma and Nick looked at each other in shock. "Well, this is going to be fun," she said. She thought she was in over her head. There was no way she could keep up with these other recruits.   
Dr. Rainbringer called Kymma to the front. "I'd like a demonstration of that little stunt you pulled off this morning in testing. Go ahead and make another sword," he said.   
Kymma concentrated and put her hands together and formed the sword. She held it out for him to look at. "Impressive?" she asked with a smirk.  
"Yes. It is quite impressive. Now let's see if you can defend yourself. Come outside with me," he said as he nodded to the door.   
Kymma followed him and the faced off against each other. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew she had to be ready. She watched as he made a fist and shot a bolt of lightning at her. She used the sword to deflect it and rolled out of the way, but while rolling she put her hands together and formed a shield. "That's better. Now I have some protection," she said to herself.   
Someone in the class noticed the new addition and exclaimed "She's made a shield!"  
Dr. Rainbringer stopped his onslaught of lightning bolts and looked at her. "How did you do that?" he asked. "You just made a shield in mid fight. You realize how much energy that takes?"  
She looked down and saw her sword and felt how strong it was in her hand. Then she looked at her new shield and realized that she had a lot of potential in this class. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't know that was such an accomplishment. I was just protecting myself," she snarled.   
She resisted the urge to stomp out of class. Nick came up to her with a shocked expression. "That was incredible! You are going to be so strong, I hope I get to see it," Nick told her.   
The class headed back inside. Kymma was so frustrated and didn't like the class staring at her. She didn't know why they were making a big deal out of this. She made a shield, big deal. "What's their problem?" she thought.   
"Hey, Kymma, you ok?" Nick whispered.   
She looked over at him and shook her head. She couldn't explain it to him there. "It's too much for him to understand. I can't put this on him," she thought.   
They were excused from class and went to dinner. Nick is still hounding her about her power and she just gave one word answers. She was frustrated because apparently she was the new target. "I'm sorry Nick, but I'm just not in the mood to talk right now. My professors are making me out to be some legend and I feel like I will let them down when I fail at something, " she said with tears in her eyes.  
She got up to leave, but was held back. "Look, I know you don't have many friends here. But don't push the one friend you have on your side away. I'm here for you," Nick said and let her arm go.  
She nodded and smiled. "Thanks. I just need some time to think. If I need anything I'll let you know."   
Kymma got back to her room and tried to sleep, but her mind was on overdrive. So many questions and thoughts about what happened today were going through her head. "Why are they making me to be some amazing recruit? I'm not that special. Sure, I can make things out of lightning. I'm sure anyone can do that," she grumbled. She huffed and got up. "I need to take a walk."  
She put on a jacket and went down the stairs to go outside. When she got to the gazebo, she saw another figure there. "Oh, I'm sorry. I won't bother you. I'll just go back to my room," she said.   
The unknown figure turned around. "It's fine, come over and join me. Looks like you are having trouble sleeping too. Name's Diego," he said as he stuck out his hand.  
Kymma shook it. "Kymma, and yeah I have a lot on my mind right now."  
"Let me guess, after the show you put on this morning the professors think you're some kind of prodigy and ran you through the paces," he said with a smirk.  
"Yeah, basically. I'm so frustrated because I don't know why I'm so special. Sure I can pull of a couple tricks, and my healing powers kicked in on the first day, but yeah, I'm special," she ranted. She looked at Diego. "Enough about me. What's your specialty?"  
Diego looked at her for a minute. "Um, oh yeah. I work with the dead. Necromancer they call it. I see ghosts, can raise an army of skeletons, fun times," he said nonchalantly.   
Kymma stared at him. "Oh, wow. Didn't that scare you? Seeing dead people?"  
"Nah, I was used to it. Being Navajo I was used to seeing my grandfather in spirit form all the time. He comes in human or wolf form. Depends on his mood, I also get eagles or bears in spirit form too," he said with a wink.   
Kymma blinked and gulped. "Oh cool. Must be nice to have a good grip on your powers. " She looked down at her hand and saw a green glow combined with sparks. She was nervous, but wanted to keep talking to Diego. He was so comfortable to talk to.   
Diego looked at her hand. "It's ok that you're just getting a hold of your powers. But your power is so much more than mine," he said softly. "I'm not going to be the one to win wars. You can't beat an enemy with a zombie or skeleton." Diego looked at her with a sad longing in his eyes.   
Kymma sighed. "I guess I should head back. Thanks for the talk, I'll see you around sometime."  
Diego nodded. "Yeah, I need some sleep too. I have training tomorrow. Wish me luck."  
Kymma wished him luck and headed back to her dorm. As she was walking down the hall she bumped into another recruit. "Sorry, didn't see you there," she said.   
"Didn't see me? Kind of hard to miss the flaming red hair don't ya think?" a girl snapped at her.   
"I said I was sorry. I was thinking about something," Kymma said.  
"Well, I won't be so nice the next time Miss Show off," the recruit growled.   
Kymma shook her head and went back into her dorm room. "What the heck was that about?" she wondered out loud. But she got back in bed and dreamed of strange animals talking to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kymma and Diego meet again

Ch. 5

Kymma woke up late after not sleeping well the previous night. "Ugh. What was going on with my dreams?"  
She went to shower and tried to wake up. When she got back to her room she looked in the closet. She saw a unique outfit appear. It was a purple and gold bodysuit that looked very skin tight, and she wasn't sure about showing off every curve she had.  
She slipped it on and checked herself out in the mirror. "Holy shit, I look hot." She finished getting ready and opted for a long braid instead of the usual ponytail. She finished the ensemble with purple boots. She walked out of her room and headed to her first class.  
She got to healing and apologized for being late. "Sorry, I just overslept."  
Jackie nodded and put her hand to Kymma's forehead. "You are troubled. You should see me later, " she said sadly.  
Kymma was so confused, but stayed after to speak with her. "Ok, so tell me about your dreams last night," Jackie said as she cleaned up the cushions.  
"Basically I just had a bunch of animals wandering around and they were talking. I couldn't make anything out, because they were all talking at once," Kymma said.  
Jackie nodded. "You saw the spirit world. The animals are spirits and they were trying to get your attention," she explained.  
Kymma didn't feel any better. Now she was even more confused, but she had to get to her next class. She raced over to her Storm Class. "Nice of you to join us, Miss Skyrunner," professor Rainbringer called.  
Kymma blushed and sunk into her seat. Nick looked at her and smiled and she smiled back.  
"Nice outfit, what is going on?" Kymma joked.  
"We're doing training, not class work," Nick replied.  
Kymma gulped as she thought about what training is going to involve. She couldn't overdo it like she did with the shield. She looked up from her desk and watched as the class was filing out into the courtyard. "Attention class, please follow me to the arena," Dr. Rainbringer called.  
Kymma sighed and followed behind the class. Nick fell back and walked with her. "You aren't okay are you? You overslept and barely made it to class, you look like a zombie and I don't think you have eaten at all today. Here, take this, " he said as he handed a sandwich and water bottle to her.  
"Thanks. I just had a weird dream and can't figure why everyone thinks I'm such a legend around here," she said as she ate the sandwich.  
They got to the arena and saw lots of other students there. The Fire and Ice schools were on the opposite side. There was a lot of black on the same side as the Storm school. She saw one of the recruits smile at her and stand up. He started walking over to her. "Hey there, nice to see you in the daylight. How are you?" he said with a smirk.  
"Diego! Oh dang, I didn't recognize you at first, I'm sorry. This is my friend Nick," she quickly pointed to him and made introductions.  
Kymma was blushing hard. Diego was dressed in tight black leather pants, black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He completed the all black ensemble with some heavy duty black combat boots. His hair was tied up in a half-bun. "Nice outfit, are you trying to blend in to the shadows?"  
"Well, it's better than your purple get up, no offense," he said with a chuckle.  
Professor Rainbringer came out front and was announcing the set up. It was going to be a two on two battle. Death and Storm vs Fire and Ice. Kymma looked across the arena and caught sight of some bright red hair. "Oh no, she's here," she whispered to Nick and Diego.  
They both looked over in the same direction. "Who are you talking about?" Nick asked.  
"The red haired girl, she yelled at me for bumping into in the hallway last night," Kymma grumbled.  
Diego took a good look at her. "She looks like she wants to kill you for just breathing," he whispered.  
Kymma nodded. She didn't know why this girl hated her, but apparently she was this girl's worst enemy now. The line ups were called. "Kymma and Diego vs Ian and Charity," Dr. Rainbringer called.  
They got up and headed by the table. Kymma found a blue pendant that will come in handy. They then headed in to the middle of the arena. They got a good look at each other. "So, your name is Charity. Good to know, because now I can beat you even better now," Kymma snarled.  
Charity squinted her eyes at Kymma. "Good luck with that. Do you know how to defend against ice?"  
Kymma didn't respond. She just smirked and turned around. Diego and Kymma took their spots and readied themselves. "Do you know how to defend against ice?" Diego whispered.  
"I can. I just got something that might help," she whispered back.  
Dr. Rainbringer called for the start of the match. Kymma created her sword and shield. She paralyzed Ian and Charity and then she concentrated on her new pendant that she was hiding under her jacket. It started glowing and water started swirling around her feet. "Diego, get back!" she yelled.  
Kymma kept pushing and formed a hurricane around her feet. She slashed at it with her sword and a tidal wave washed Ian and Charity against the far wall in one shot. Kymma slumped against her sword. "Kymma! Are you ok?" Diego asked as he ran over to her.  
He picked her up and his hand almost went through her arm. "Oh no. No, no, no. You need help now," he whispered to himself. "Nick! Get down here and help me. She needs to go to the infirmary."  
They carried her to the infirmary and laid her out in the first available bed. Kevin was there looking over a chart. "What's going on?" he asked as he heard movement.  
Kevin turned and saw it was Kymma on the bed. "What happened? Why is she so weak?"he asked. He looked at Nick and Diego. "Explain, now."  
Diego took the lead and gave a detailed explanation on what happened. Giving a blow by blow description of the battle. He finished his story and Kevin got to work. "She overdid it. She was tired and she overdid the magic," Kevin grumbled as he took off her jacket. He noticed the pendant around her neck. "What's this? Either of you know about this?"  
Diego and Nick both shook their heads. "Never noticed it," Diego said.  
Kevin nodded, then ushered them out in the hall. "Wait here, I need to do a lot of healing."  
Diego and Nick sat on the bench outside the door. "This isn't good. When I tried picking her up at first, my hand wend through her arm. She was close to death," Diego told Nick.  
"What was that pendant she was wearing?" Nick asked. "Was that how she made the tidal wave?"  
"Probably. It was a water stone to enhance her water spells," Diego responded.  
After a long time, Nick and Kevin were sleeping on the bench. Kevin opened the door and Diego stretched awake. "How is she? Is she going to make it?" Diego asked. Nick stretched and joined them.  
Kevin nodded. "She's going to pull through, but it's going to take some recovery time."  
They both nodded and Nick headed back to his room. Diego hung back. "Look, Kevin is it?"  
Kevin nodded. "What's up?"  
"I've only spoken to her twice, but there is something special about her. She has more power than she's showing. This is only the start and she's going to have a lot of questions. I was wondering if I can stay here in case she wakes up?" Diego asked hopefully.  
Kevin nodded. "Sure, I've got everything set for the night. You can sit by her bed. If anything changes use this to page me here."  
Diego took the device and sat down. "Thanks. I'll watch her now." He looked at Kymma sleeping peacefully on the bed. "Oh Kymma. You've got a long road ahead, but I'll be here to explain everything."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kymma and Diego share a dream again

Ch. 6  
Diego didn't sleep much that night. Nick had gone back to his room since there wasn't much to do, so Diego didn't have someone to talk to. Just as he was about to doze off, a silver wolf came through the door. "Hey Grandpa, what brings you here?"  
The wolf sniffed at Kymma and growled. He looked at Diego and his lip drew back. "Grandpa, what's wrong with Kymma? Why are you growling at her?"  
The wolf came over to Diego and transformed into a man. "She is not well, her energy isn't good. What happened to her?" he said.   
"She just overdid her spellcasting, just used too much energy so she needs to heal," Diego explained.   
His grandfather shook his head. "She is too close to the spirit world, she's seen images in her dreams. Something is not right with her."  
Diego sighed. "I'll talk to her about it when she wakes up. For now , I'll let her rest."  
His grandfather transformed back into a wolf and left. "That was odd, wonder what brought him here? How did he know about Kymma?" Diego shook his head and got comfortable in his chair and started to sleep.   
He started dreaming that he was back home. But he wasn't alone, Kymma was there. "Kymma? What are you doing here? How did you get here?"  
Kymma looked around and found Diego coming toward her. She looked scared and confused. "Diego? What are you doing here?"  
"This is my home. You somehow found my home where I came from," he said with a questioning look.  
Kymma looked around and became even more scared and confused. "What's going on with me? Am I dead?"  
"Kymma, it's ok. You're not dead. You're just dreaming while you heal," Diego said quietly.   
"What happened in the fight? I don't remember anything after making the tidal wave."  
"Well, you knocked them out with one shot, but it cost you a lot of energy. So you passed out, but you also became a ghost," Diego explained.   
Kymma looked scared. "Oh no. I failed, I can't handle the fighting. I went too far and I failed." She started tearing up. Diego came over and hugged her.   
"You haven't failed Kymma. You just need training and learn how to control your energy. Also, tell me about the dreams you were having."  
She was about to start telling him, but Diego was startled awake. "Ungh, what's going on?"  
"Morning sunshine, nice to see you," Kevin replied.   
Diego squinted at him, and growled. "It's way too early to be that chipper."  
Kevin ignored his response and asked, "Did you have anything happen last night?"  
Diego thought for a second, but said "Yeah, Kymma and I dream shared. She's confused and scared. She was in my hometown and didn't know how she got there. She was about to tell me what she's been dreaming about when you showed up. "  
Kevin looked at Diego, his green eyes flashed angrily. "What do you mean she's scared?"  
Diego sighed, and sat back in his chair. "Tell me something, how long have you two known each other?"  
"All of our lives. We're technically cousins, but my dad adopted her when she was 3. Both of her parents and my mom died early on. No one told us the real reason, but it doesn't matter. The fact that my dad drowned his problems in alcohol and anger matters. He couldn't handle the both of us. Kymma got the brunt of it because she wasn't his biological daughter. Her powers had come in a month before we got here . So she doesn't know what she can do, she's figuring it out as she goes."  
Diego looked sad, but still had a few questions. "What about you, how did you end up in the infirmary? You're a student recruit."  
"Jackie the healing professor saw that my healing abilities were way above what she taught, so she offered me an internship here. I get to master my abilities and help people."  
Diego nodded. "I just wish she would wake up so I can talk to her."  
Kevin sighed. "Yeah, I know. It might be a while though."  
Kevin looked at Diego and he was starting to nod off again. "Hey man, go back to your dorm and get some sleep. I'll let you know if anything changes."  
Diego agreed and dragged himself back to his room. He laid down and fell asleep. As he slept he found himself back in his hometown. He was dream sharing again and he looked around for Kymma. "Kymma? Are you here?" he called.   
Kymma heard him and came to him from inside a tent. "You came back for me. So have you figured out what's happening to me?"   
Diego debated on telling her here. "Not yet, but I need you to tell me about the dreams you were having. I might can figure it out from there."  
Kymma explained to him about the animals and how they were all talking to her. "Could you make out what they were saying?" Diego asked.  
"Not really, they were all talking at the same time and talking over each other," Kymma said sadly.   
"It's ok, we'll figure this out. In the meantime you need sleep. Here, come with me," he said as he held his hand out.   
Kymma took his hand and the found themselves in Diego's room. "Here, lie down here and get comfortable. I'll grab a blanket for you," Diego said.   
Kymma curled up on his bed and felt a warm blanket go over her. "Thank you, " she whispered.  
Diego smiled and grabbed a chair. "Anytime, I just want to make sure you heal." He grabbed his guitar and started humming a lullaby from his childhood. Kymma drifted off to sleep and Diego faded into darkness.   
Diego woke up and started walking to the infirmary. When he got there, Kymma was awake and greeted him with a smile. "Hey there, thanks for the music last night, " she said.  
Diego started to tear up. "Hey you, glad you're feeling better. I was so worried about you. Don't do that again, you hear me?"  
Kymma nodded. "That was not very fun, so I won't be doing that again."  
Diego came over and hugged her. "We have a lot to talk about, but I'll let you rest some more ok?"  
Kevin walked in the room and gasped at the sight. "Kymma! When did you wake up? I missed it, but I'm glad you're awake."  
Kymma smiled shyly and just nodded. She thought about what Diego said and wondered what he had found out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kymma gains strength as she continues training

Ch. 7  
Kymma continued to gain her strength over the next few days. Nick came by to give her notes to go over from class and Diego kept her entertained with music. Kevin came by to work on her healing abilities. Between the three of them, she didn't feel as far behind . After a week of healing, she felt strong enough to go back to class.  
"KYMMA! Welcome back to class!" Nick yelled as he hugged her.  
"Thanks Nick, but I can't breathe," she said with a chuckle.  
"Oh, sorry. I just missed you a lot," he said backing up.  
"It's ok, what are we doing today?"  
"Training in the arena, we're teamed up with balance against life and myth."  
"Oh ok, thanks I can just sit back and watch. I won't be battling today," Kymma said as she relaxed.  
Dr. Rainbringer came into the classroom. "Ah! Miss Skyrunner, good to see you back on your feet again. That was a doozy of a battle, but we're happy to have you back!" he exclaimed.  
Kymma smiled. "I'm happy to be back sir. I think I'll sit today's battle out and just observe."  
Dr. Rainbringer nodded and agreed. He then took the class to the arena. "Welcome students! Today's battles are Balance and Storm vs Life and Myth. Please gather the materials you would like to use and prepare yourself for battle."  
Kymma and Nick took their seats in the bleachers. They were joined quickly by Diego and Kymma was surprised to see him there. "Don't you have class?"  
He grinned and shook his head. "I get to leave early, I'm ahead in my studies. So, I thought I'd come keep you company. Also, heads up with balance students, you need these." He handed her a pair of goggles.  
Kymma took them, but was confused. "What do I need these for?"  
Diego started to tell her, but Nick cut in. "Balance students are known for their sandstorm attacks. So it's for our protection to keep our eyes safe. "  
Diego looked grumpy but agreed. "Yeah, what he said."  
The first two pairs were announced. Nick and Anna Sanders were paired together. Kymma tried to remember her, then it dawned on her. They had met on the train to come here. "Good luck Nick!" Kymma called.  
Diego stretched out beside her and put his goggles on. Kymma put her goggles on and pulled her legs to her chest. She was nervous for Nick, not knowing what was coming for them. "They'll be ok, don't worry. Nick's a strong battle partner and Anna's no slouch either," Diego commented softly.  
Kymma looked at him, calm and relaxed. How can he relax at a time like this? People are battling and they don't know the other teams spells! "You seem confident about them, like you've been scouting them."  
Diego turned and looked at her. "Yeah, I like to know what I'm up against. Thankfully my professors let me out early so I rarely miss a match. Your first one was insane, creating a sword out of nothing? Without any proper training too. But then our match was even more insane. You added a shield and then the water spell. I was impressed to say the least." He turned back to the field and saw the match was starting. "Heads up, it's starting."  
Next thing she knew, she was covered in sand. Sand was swirling all around her and she couldn't see a thing. The battle was fierce, but Nick and Anna prevailed after a nice lightning hit from Nick.  
"Way to go guys! Congrats!" Kymma shouted as she met them on the sidelines.  
She took off her goggles and hugged Nick. Diego was suddenly beside her and congratulated them also. "Nice shot man, that lightning work is coming along nicely," Diego said coolly.  
Kymma looked at Diego as he crossed his arms and looked grumpy again. She shrugged and headed back to her dorm, not knowing that she was being followed. She got into her room and turned to see Diego there. "What the hell! Why are you in my room?"  
"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you. But I didn't want to say anything in front of Nick. By the way, are you interested in him?"  
Kymma blinked and laughed. "No, I'm not. I just like having him as a friend. Why do ask?"  
Diego blushed and coughed. "No reason. So, how are you feeling? No issues with energy?"  
"No, I'm good. I feel like I need to practice my moves since it's been a week since I did any training."  
"Let's go down to the practice field. They have targets down there and you can work on it there."  
They headed down to the practice field and Kymma faced off against the targets. She summoned her lightning sword. She slashed her sword in the air and directed a lightning bolt at the target. As it hit, the target broke into tiny pieces. "Nice one! Now I have an idea to try," Diego called.  
He came down next to her and showed her something new to try. "Instead of straight lightning, try arrows. Make a bow, and then you can shoot arrows. "  
Diego backed off and gave her space, but watched her as she focused. Kymma started with the bow. She held her hands out like she was holding a bow, then it started to form. All of a sudden she had a lightning bow in her hands and then created a whole quiver of arrows on her back. She notched her first arrow. It hit with a perfect bullseye. "I did it! I can't believe it worked!"  
She ran over to Diego and gave him a hug, but she didn't realize how much energy she had used and her knees gave out. Diego caught her and picked her up. "You overdid it again, let's go get some rest," he said softly.  
He brought her back to her room and laid her out on her bed. "Get some sleep ok? Don't worry about anything."  
Kymma dreamed about the animals again, but this time one came through and told her she was needed for a mission. Kymma woke up the next day hungry and confused. She went to the dining hall and got some breakfast. "Morning Kymma, how are you feeling today?" Nick asked as he grabbed a plate.  
"Morning Nick, I'm ok. Just hungry, so let's grab some food."  
They ate quickly and headed off to their first classes. This time it was Defense class and Kymma wasn't sure she was ready. "Good morning recruits. Welcome to defense class. I'll be teaming you up and seeing how well you respond to fighting."  
Kymma looked around the class and saw a familiar face. She walked over and greeted Diego. "So, we just keep running into each other. Nice to see you again."  
"Good to see you too. Hope he puts us as partners, but I don't think that will happen."  
They listened and to their surprise, they were put together as sparring partners. "Well, that's interesting. I guess we're partners now," Diego said with a smirk.  
Kymma blushed and smiled. "Yeah, we are. So let's go partner, give me your best shot." Kymma put her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed protective gear.  
Diego rolled his shoulders and grinned. "Oh, trust me I won't hold back at all."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kymma meets someone special

Ch. 8

After a grueling sparring session with Diego, Kymma went to take a shower and then headed to Artifacts class. She had her pendant on and the rest of the class wasn't there yet. The professor came over and looked at it. "What a lovely pendant. Where did you get it?" the professor asked.  
"I got it off the table of objects for battles," Kymma said as she looked down at it.   
"Do you know the history of it, who it belonged to?" asked the professor as he grabbed at it.  
Kymma backed up. What was this guy's issue? She was getting freaked out about this now. "I don't know what this pendant's history is or where it came from. Please leave it alone."  
"It was your mother's. She was the owner of it."  
Kymma was about to pass out. She never knew her mother or about her magical powers. How can this be? "No, it can't be. My mother wasn't magical was she?"  
"She was the most powerful storm wizard to ever come through this academy," the professor declared.   
Kymma didn't want to hear anymore, she gathered her books and walked out of class. She almost ran Diego over. "Whoa, hey what's going on?" he asked as he grabbed her shoulders.  
Kymma looked at him and being close to tears, she only managed a few words. "Did you know?"  
Diego looked confused, but asked another question. "Did I know about what?"  
"This pendant, did you know where it came from?"  
"No, I had never even seen it until after our battle."  
"It's my mother's. How did they find it? Why have I never known that she was magical?" Kymma broke down and sobbed. Diego wrapped her up in a hug.   
"Shh, it's ok. We'll figure this out. Come on, let's go to my room. I have an idea to figure out who the pendant belonged to." Diego took her hand and led her back to his room.  
They sat facing each other on the floor of his dorm room. Diego held his hand out and Kymma took the pendant off. "Now I haven't done this spell officially, but I know the basics. "  
Diego settled in and closed his eyes. He started concentrating and suddenly a figure appeared in front of them. Diego opened his eyes and asked the figure, "Is this pendant yours?"  
The figure nodded. Kymma gasped and started to sob. "Mom? Is it really you?"  
The figure looks over to Kymma and nods. "I have so many questions. What happened to you?"  
Diego looks strained, but the figure manages to say one sentence. "You headmaster has a mission for you." Then the figure disappears.  
Diego sighed and leans up against his bed. "That was rough, used up way too much energy."  
Kymma gripped his arm and tried to heal him. He looked at her and managed a small smile. "Thanks for that, but you can't heal this. It's just going to take rest."  
Kymma wiped her face with her sleeves. "What was that about the headmaster?"  
"Not sure, something about a mission for you."  
She didn't know what to think. She got up and left Diego's room and headed to the headmaster's office. Just as she was about to knock on the door, she heard him call her in. Kymma opened the door and went in the office slowly. "Sir, you wanted to see me about something?"  
"Ah! Kymma, how nice of you to drop by. I do want to see you about a mission I have. I am giving you a mission to train and master your powers. So, I have someone who can train you. Here's the address," the headmaster said.  
Kymma took the address and started walking to the house. As she walked through the woods she noticed something small floating next to her. It was a tiny dragon with purple scales. "Oh hi there, how are you?" she said softly.  
She arrived at the cottage and noticed all the plants and herbs surrounding the house. She walked up the rocky pathway to the front door. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a woman with long black hair and sparkling green eyes. "Hi, I'm here for my training, " Kymma said.  
"Oh good! I'm glad you got my message. Diego is a good one," the woman said with a wink.  
Kymma stood there in shock. "Your message? What message and how do you know Diego?"  
"Kymma, it's me. I'm you mother, don't you recognize me?"  
Kymma didn't know what to say. "What? My mother died when I was three. I lost my father not long after that. I had to live with my lovely uncle who beat me at every opportunity he got. So, you can't be my mother."   
Kymma's mother sighed. "Here, this might show you." She proceeded to produce a bow and arrows out of lightning. She shot an arrow out the window and hit a tree dead on.  
Kymma's jaw dropped. "You're a storm wizard. " Kymma's hand went to the pendant and summoned a small raincloud.  
"Ah, using my pendant I see. I can teach you how to master that."  
Kymma dropped to her knees and cried. "Why did you leave me?"  
"I had to, needed to protect you."  
"Protect me from what? What was so important that you had to leave me?"  
Kymma's mother paused. "Evil."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kymma gets settled in at her mom's house  
> Diego and Nick chat

Ch. 9  
Kymma sat on the floor in shock. "Evil? What evil?"  
"There was a war going on, I didn't want you involved. So I left to protect you," her mother explained.   
"What about Dad? Did he leave too for protection purposes?"  
"No, he died in the war. He got caught up in the middle of a bad fight."  
Kymma looked at the floor. "Oh, I was hoping to meet him."  
Kymma's mother looked sadly at her daughter. "I'm sure he would be proud of who you have become. You're power is incredible, you just need help with mastering it."  
Kymma looked up at her. "How, I fall asleep after one spell?"  
"You just need to know how to tap into your energy storage. It's easier than it sounds."  
"Oh, ok. Sure, tap into my energy storage, no big deal. Right," Kymma said with an eye roll.  
"Kymma, trust me. I will train you and you'll leave here stronger and ready for anything."  
Kymma looked around the tiny cottage and saw a bunch of herbs and other plants. "So, where's my room?"  
"You get the couch, I don't have a spare room. I wasn't expecting guests."  
"Great. I'm stuck in this tiny house, no bed, and no privacy. Fantastic," she huffed. "This is going to be a long month."  
\---  
Diego and Nick were getting breakfast as Kevin wandered up. "Hey you two. I have something to give Kymma, can you give it to her?"  
Diego grabbed the package and said sure. "I'll drop by her room and give it to her."  
Kevin thanked him and left. Nick turned to Diego and looked confused or angry. Kind of a mixture of both. "Why are you the one to give it to her? I'm her best friend."   
Diego smirked. "If you're her best friend, why did you leave the infirmary? You didn't come to visit except to give her the class notes. I was the one that stuck by her and didn't leave."  
"So, you're going to stoop that low to think I didn't care about my best friend? I couldn't visit because you were always hanging around."  
Diego let out a bark of laughter. "You could have told me to leave, that you were going to stay with her. I would have left if you'd asked me."  
Nick blushed and gritted his teeth. "I was jealous. I couldn't compete with you. I would have just sat there and talked to her. I can't play guitar and be smooth like you. I just couldn't let myself down like that."  
Diego shook his head. "Dude, your her best friend. You were there for her before that battle. You made her smile before she even met me. Why should that make a difference if you can't play guitar and sing?"  
Nick went even redder and mumbled under his breath. "Because I like....never mind. It doesn't matter."  
Diego thought Nick was going to say something about liking Kymma, but it never came. "Well, let's get to class."  
Diego took a detour and went by Kymma's room. He knocked on the door, but no answer. He tried the knob and it happened to be unlocked. As he walked inside he noticed the bed had been made neatly, but a note was left on the bed. "Diego, I know you are going to be the one to find this so let me explain. I have to leave for a while to train. I hope to be back soon and have a rematch with you. You're an amazing partner. So, please don't let Nick know. But knowing you, you'll tell him anyway. See you soon, Kymma."  
He puts the package on the bed and heads to class. He sees Nick after his first class. "Hey, we need to talk."  
Nick looks scared now. "What's wrong? You look angry."  
"Kymma is taking a break from classes. She's gone off training somewhere for a while. I found a note on her bed when I dropped the package off. She said not to tell you, but knew I would anyway."  
"Why would she just leave and not say good bye? Why didn't she tell us?"  
"I don't know. But now I need a new sparring partner for the time she's gone. Congrats, you're filling in."  
"WHAT? WHY ME?! I'm scrawny and hate fighting!"  
"Exactly, we need to get you bulked up. You need energy to sustain your spells."  
Nick rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, I always love being a human punching bag. You're just doing this because you hate me."  
"I don't hate you, I just want to settle the score between me and you. We'll win Kymma over the manly way. Last one standing gets her."  
Nick groaned. "Yeah. Ok, I'll just forfeit now. That way I can skip the pain and you can get back to loving Kymma."  
Diego laughed and pushed Nick forward. "Yeah, not going to happen. Come on, let's go sparring partner."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kymma and her mother are getting frustrated  
> Diego misses Kymma

Ch. 10  
Kymma was training hard, her mother was pushing her beyond her limits though. She fell into bed exhausted every day and woke at sunrise to start all over again. "Kymma Skyrunner! Get up and come eat breakfast. NOW!" her mother yelled.  
"Oh boy, another lovely day at the torture facility," Kymma grumbled.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing, just getting up. I'll be there in a minute."  
As Kymma joined her mother at the table, Kymma glared at her. "Do you realize how hard you are pushing me? I can't keep going like this and survive. My body is so weak I can barely walk."  
Her mother glared back at her. "I know your limits. You haven't even scratched the surface of your abilities. I think you're just being stubborn to spite me."  
Kymma rolled her eyes. "Yes mother, that's exactly what I'm doing. Just being my usual stubborn self because you have known me my whole life and know me better than I know myself."  
Kymma's mother took in a deep breath. "Keep that up and we'll be pulling doubles. Now, go outside and get warmed up."  
\----  
Diego was in full fight mode. He was angry and needed to get his frustration out, and sadly Nick was his target. "Hey! Diego, what did I ever do to you?" Nick said as he ducked out of the way of a fist.  
"Hold still and take a punch will you. Damn it, I need to punch something," Diego ground out.  
"Look, I get your upset about Kymma, I'm missing her too. But that's not a reason to explode like this. Let's take a break ok?" Nick said softly.  
Diego takes a breath, but still tries to punch weakly at Nick. "I need to see her. I need to know she's ok. This is too hard, I can't take it."  
Nick pats Diego on the shoulder. "I understand man, I really do. But don't you have a way to communicate with her?"  
Diego pauses, thinking on what Nick said. "Holy crap! I totally forgot! Thanks man! You're a genius!"  
"I know, I try. Now, tonight don't forget it," Nick said with a chuckle.  
Later that night, Diego tries to connect with Kymma through the dream connection. He finds himself at a tiny cottage. "Kymma? You here?"  
A door opens, Kymma walks out. "Diego? What are you doing here? Oh, wait is this our dream sharing thing?"  
"Yeah, it is. I needed to see you and check on you. Class is miserable without you. Also, Nick is my sparring partner while you're out. No offense, but you're better."  
Kymma giggled. "Poor Nick, why did you pick him? But I hate that you miss me. I hope to be done here soon. I was supposed to only be here a month. But it's been close to two months now. I'm tired and ready to go back."  
"We need you back, Nick is lonely and talks to me all the time. I don't like to talk to people that much."  
"I'll talk to my mom to see how much longer it's going to be. I have gotten a lot stronger and can't wait to show you my new abilities."  
"Ok, I'll let you go. Come back soon ok?"  
They both faded as they woke up. Kymma had a new feeling of determination. "Morning Mom! Let's get this training started. I'm ready to go back to school."  
Kymma's mom looked at her confused. "Where did this new energy come from? And you're smiling. You haven't smiled the entire time you've been here."  
"I spoke to Diego last night. I needed to see him, and now I'm ready to continue the training."  
"I like that Diego guy, but you need to be careful. I don't want him to take advantage of you. I hate to have him use you for your power." Kymma sighed and rolled her eyes. "Mom , I'm almost 16. I think I can figure out what guys aren't good for me. Personally I have more issues with this Charity girl from the Ice class. She's hated me from day one, not sure why."  
They headed outside and Kymma warmed up. She has progressed her necromancy so well that she can summon skeletal warriors at will, then she created her bow and arrow out of lightning. She took aim and hit each warrior in the head with one shot.  
"Fantastic! You're ready to go back. You have mastered everything you need right now. You'll be a lot stronger when you get back. Oh, and take your friend Sparky with you," Kymma's mother said pointing to the tiny dragon.  
Kymma wrote a note and tied it to Sparky's leg and sent him on ahead of her. "I know I have been a pain, but I appreciate the things you taught me. Thank you."  
Kymma's mother wrapped her in a hug. "You're a teenager, I have to learn that. You are strong willed like me. But that will come in handy later. Good luck with your classes."  
Kymma turned and headed back up the path to the academy. Sparky came back with a note on his leg, she read it and smiled. "Sparky? Ready to go see our friends?" She started to jog down the path and grinned even more as the academy came into view. She saw a familiar figure standing at the gate.  
"Glad you got my note. I couldn't wait to see you," Kymma said.  
Diego wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Don't ever leave like that again. I couldn't take it."  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell anyone about it. You weren't supposed to figure it out, but I had a feeling you would." Sparky landed on Kymma's shoulder.  
"Who is your new friend? Hey there buddy, want a chin scratch?"  
"This is Sparky, he's my new pet. I found him in the woods as I was heading to my training."  
Diego nodded. He looked at Kymma and saw a new fire in her eyes. She looked powerful now, and slightly dangerous. He didn't know what she had learned, but he had a feeling he needed to be on his toes now.  
"Let's get inside, I need sleep on a decent bed," Kymma said with a yawn.  
Diego smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure it will be a nice change from a couch."  
She punched his arm. "Shut up, I hated that couch. It was too small and lumpy."  
They walked up the path and headed off to their dorms. Kymma got into her room and found a package on her bed. She moved it off and climbed in. She fell asleep instantly and dreamed of some strange battle scenes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kymma shows off her new ability and Diego has to keep a secret

Ch. 11

Kymma woke up and stretched, feeling better after a good night's sleep she looked at the package. "Wonder what this is," she said as she opened it. Looking inside she gasped. "No way! I can't believe he found these!"   
She held up a small dagger and a blue ring. "These will come in handy later." She got up and headed to breakfast. "Good morning sunshine! Nice to see you're alive," a familiar voice called.  
Kymma turned around and saw Diego standing on the sidewalk behind her. "How are you feeling?"  
She walked back to him and gave him a hug. "Much better. I feel like a human being again."  
Diego notices the ring and dagger. "New accessories? Where did those come from?"  
"Oh yeah, these were in a package that was on my bed. I just opened it this morning."  
Diego scowls in confusion and looks at her face. "Are they your mother's old things?"  
"I think so, but I don't know what they do. I haven't tried them out yet."  
"Well, let's go find out, time for class," he said as he put an arm around her shoulder.   
They headed over to the arena and met up with her classmates. She found Nick and sat beside him. "Hey there stranger, miss me?"  
"KYMMA! Oh my god! Where the hell have you been? I had to be put through torture because of you!" Nick screamed and hugged her.  
The professor stood up and announced the pairings. "Would Diego and Kymma step forward please? Also would Ian and Charity step forward please?"  
Diego and Kymma looked at each other and nodded. "A rematch of our first battle. Let's do this thing," Kymma said holding her fist out.  
Diego returned the fist bump and grabbed some items off the table. Kymma already had the pendant and ring as well as the dagger. So she was prepared. She smirked to herself as she was preparing a game plan.   
"Diego, come here for a second. I need to talk to you about something," she said.  
He walked over and leaned down. "Ok, let me go first. I have something I want to try. Then you can finish them off."  
He nodded and walked over to his position. Kymma proceeded to hold her hands out and brought four soldiers up and cornered Charity and Ian. Then she reached back and summoned her lightning bow and arrows. She notched and arrow and made a fence to keep them in, using the soldiers as corner posts.   
"Ok, your turn Diego! Go for it."  
He stepped forward and summoned a dark haze. He then was able to knock each of them out in one shot. "Nice work! Great job partner," Kymma said as she jogged over.   
"Why do I get the feeling you were holding back? And what the heck was with those skeletons? Since when can you do that?"  
Kymma pretended not to hear him and walked off. Diego followed her and pulled her to a stop. "Talk to me, what was that back there? Since when do you have necromancy powers?"  
Kymma sighed and shrugged. "I guess I was going to have to tell you sometime. Let's go to my room to talk."  
She led the way and sat down on her bed. Diego got comfortable on the floor. "So, you know how I went away to train, well my mother had some information for me. She told me not only was I the strongest wizard in this academy, I had a unique gift. I was blessed with three powers to use. Healer, Storm magic and Necromancy. I am going to have to figure out how to work with all three powers, so I will need your help to work with them."  
Diego sat there with his jaw open. "Wh-What? Are you joking? Three powers is unheard of! This is super rare and incredibly hard to manage."  
"Yeah, I know, but I can't help it. The necromancy part showed up through training. Accidently summoned a dead rabbit one day after my storm magic practice."  
Diego got up and held Kymma's face in his hands. "Of course I'll help you, I'm here for you and support you." He brushed his lips against hers. He smiled and left her on the bed in shock.  
Diego kept smiling to himself and walked back to the next class on his schedule. Nick ran into him. "Hey Diego, nice work in the battle. Was it just me or did Kymma seem off to you?"  
He looked at Nick and frowned. "Off? What do you mean? She seemed fine to me."  
"She seemed like she was controlling dead people. She doesn't have that power. Was her ring giving her that power?"  
"No clue man, but the extra power was nice. I'm just glad she isn't passing out any more."  
Nick shook his head, thinking Diego knew something. "Whatever, let's get to class."  
Diego thought back to his kiss with Kymma, he didn't know why but he felt like he needed to do that. He was so sure they are going to be a power couple. They were meant to be together and now, she needed his help more than ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Diego talk  
> Kymma makes a new friend

Ch. 12  
Diego set off to find Kevin to talk to him about things going on now. He wants to make sure it's ok to date Kymma. He finds Kevin at his usual post in the infirmary. "Hey there Kev, how are you?"  
Kevin whipped around in shock. "Geez dude! Learn to knock, or say something!"  
Diego put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, just wanted to come by and talk to you for a minute. "  
Kevin nodded and waved to a couple chairs. They sat down and Kevin looked at Diego. "So, what's on your mind?"  
Diego took a breath and pondered how to start this conversation. "Well, here's the thing. I like your sister. A lot actually, and I would like your permission to date her. I think she and I are destined to be together as soul mates and I would do anything for her."  
Kevin just stared at Diego and wondered if there was a punch line to this. "You're serious? Of course you have my permission, but have you talked to Kymma about it? Seems like she's the one you need to ask."  
"Well, given that you guys don't have family around, I went for the next closest thing. Just to be formal about it."  
Kevin nodded, "I understand, I appreciate the effort. That's so sweet of you to think of asking me." Diego sighed in relief. He wasn't sure how this was going to go, since he didn't know Kevin that well. He made a mental note to talk to him more.  
Kevin went in for a hug and Diego hugged him back. "Thanks Kev, I'm glad I got to talk to you. Now I have the fun task of talking to Kymma."  
They both laughed and Diego headed to his next class. He realized his next class was Self Defense. "Crap, I should have thought this through better."  
Kymma was waiting for him when he got to class. Diego couldn't figure out what the look on her face meant. "Hey there partner, how are you?"  
Kymma punched him and smiled. "I'm great, you?"  
"I deserved that, but seriously, we need to talk after class."  
\---  
Kymma tried to recover from the spontaneous kiss that Diego just gave her. She let out a scream into her pillow and laid back on her bed. She couldn't believe that happened. She had been gaining feelings for Diego, but didn't want to say anything to mess up the friendship.  
A soft knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. She got up and opened the door. "Hi! Sorry, I couldn't help but hear a scream and wanted to check on you," said a blonde girl.  
Kymma was a little confused, but then recognized the girl at the door. "Wait, your Anna Sanders!"  
"Oh, right! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm also your neighbor, if you need anything or just want to hang out."  
"Actually, want to come in for a little bit?"  
"Sure! I have some free time, so yeah I can hang out."  
They both settled on her bed, and looked at each other awkwardly. "Sorry, I haven't made many friends in my life. Not really sure how this works."  
Anna smiled and nodded. "It's ok, I understand. We'll work on it together. I'll go first, where are you from?"  
"Ireland, what about you?"  
"Texas, USA. Next question. What's up with you and Diego?" Anna smirked and waited for an answer.  
Kymma hesitated. "I really like him. He started out as just a friend, but he kissed me today. It feels like we're getting closer."  
"OMG! He kissed you? Girl, that is big news!"  
Kymma grabbed her pillow and hid her red face in it. "That's why I was screaming earlier. I was trying to process what had just happened."  
Anna laughed and hugged Kymma. "I'm so happy for you! This will be good for you, a new friend and a boyfriend."  
Kymma smiled. She is getting better at this communication thing. She had never had someone to talk about girl stuff with and now Anna has just invited herself in to Kymma's life. Hopefully, she will stay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip and Kymma learns a new skill

Ch. 13

As the weeks went by, Kymma continued to train and hone her powers. She could now dual wield lightning swords and make a bow as well without passing out. Also, her friendships with Anna, Nick and Diego grew closer. They were a tight group and Kevin joined them in their training adventures every now and then. The fire and ice recruits kept away from them, no one knew why, but they didn't try to reach out.   
One day, they were having battles again. Of course it was Diego and Kymma versus Ian and Charity. They always seemed to bring out the worst in each other. They got ready and prepared for the battle. Charity and Kymma faced off. "Why are you still here? No one has killed you yet?" Charity sneered across the arena.   
"Kymma, don't listen to her. She's just trying to get under your skin." Diego mumbled quietly.  
"It's working. Why does she hate me so much?"  
"No idea, but let's not worry about that, let's just beat the snot out of them like usual."  
They started the battle and Diego hung back as Kymma fired an arrow over at them. The arrow let out a spark of lightning and froze them in place and she ran in with her two swords. She threw them and pinned Charity to the wall.   
Diego ran off to deal with Ian, but kept checking on Kymma. He was worried she was going to go overboard and lose control. He had been sensing serious power in her and didn't know if today was the day it was going to come out. If Charity pestered Kymma enough, he could see her losing control.  
"Kymma, be careful babe. Don't go to hard on her!" Diego called over.  
Kymma looked over at him and blushed at the new nickname. "Ok, I'll try. You just focus on your battle!"  
Kymma turned back to Charity. Charity leaned forward and whispered something in Kymma's ear and smirked.   
Kymma's face looked murderous as she looked at Charity. "Maróidh mé tú anois!"  
"What did you just say to me?"  
"It won't matter if I answer that because you'll be dead."  
Kymma summoned her lightning ball but because she was filled with so much rage, she didn't realize her eyes turned white and her lightning merged with her necromancy power. She had mastered black lightning. Diego and Ian had finished their battle and came to try to pull Kymma off of her.  
"Maróidh mé tú anois!" she screamed again.   
Kevin ran up to Diego and Ian, "Why is she using Gaelic? She's never used Gaelic, even at home with my dad. How is she speaking that?"  
Kevin looked over at Diego. "Use your bond, help her!"   
Diego sat down and closed his eyes. He focused on Kymma and found her in a dark space. But something was weird. Someone or something was on top of her. He summoned a knife and threw it hard and made contact with the being on top of her. He ran to Kymma and held her. "Are you okay?"  
She started breathing again, and looked at Diego. "I'm okay, where am I?"  
"Don't worry about that now, just wake up."  
She came to and saw Kevin beside her and Ian on her other side holding her arms. "Um, hi guys. Why are you holding me?"  
"And she's back! Battle over. Let's go, we need to talk," Diego said as he grabbed her arm.  
They headed off to his dorm room as Kevin and Ian just looked at each other in confusion. They both headed over to check on Charity, and didn't say a word about it. This was something they needed to let Kymma figure out, but needed to know what triggered it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kymma talks to her friends about what happened

Ch. 14

As Kymma and Diego were heading to his room, they heard someone call behind them. "Wait up! We want in on this conversation as well," Nick called.  
Kymma turned and saw Anna and Nick following behind them. They looked so worried and Kymma turned to Diego. He shrugged and Kymma turned back to them. "Sure, I shouldn't be keeping secrets from you guys anymore."  
They headed into the room and got settled in different spots. Kymma took the bed, Diego pulled a chair over, Anna and Nick took a spot on the floor next to the bed. Just as Diego was about to ask the first question, Kevin popped in. "Sorry, I would have knocked but I wanted to be quick."  
"Ok, now that everyone is here, I think some questions need to be answered. First question, what the heck was that thing I saw when I bonded with you?"  
"I don't know, it was speaking Gaelic, and I haven't spoken Gaelic ever. It looked like a leprechaun from the lore books, but I didn't think they actually existed. He was trying to kill me and use my body for the power."  
"So he was trying to complete a takeover?" Nick asked.  
"Yeah, pretty much. Thankfully, Diego slowed him down by throwing a knife at him," Kymma said with a dark chuckle.  
Kevin raised a hand. "So, the black lightning. Is that a permanent thing now or was that just because of the attempted takeover?"  
Kymma summoned a lightning ball. It was black as midnight. "Looks like it's permanent. Guess it could be helpful if we go on night missions."  
Anna raised a hand. "So, what did Charity say to you? Why did you get so angry with her?"  
Kymma grimaced. "You know she and I have a rough history. She's hated me from day one and I didn't know why. She said something and I regret my actions. She said that she knows why my dad died. He wasn't strong enough. Unlike her father."  
Kymma looked down to her hands that were fiddling with a string on her sweater. "You know that isn't true. You father was an amazing wizard. If he could have saved himself he would have," Kevin said.   
Kymma nodded and sniffled. She was trying not to cry in front of her friends and boyfriend. Diego slid over and hugged her. "Now we know where your strength comes from. If your dad was as strong as you are, he was an amazing wizard."  
Kymma let out a small laugh. "Thanks guys. I'm sorry for worrying you, I think I just want to get some sleep now."  
She headed off to her room and focused on her mother as she dreamed. "Hey mom, how are you?"  
"Kymma! What a nice surprise! Why are you dropping in?"  
"My powers are getting to be too much, I almost killed a recruit today for insulting Dad."  
"Oh no, did you see the leprechaun?"  
"Uh, yeah I did. Wait, did Dad see it too?"  
Kymma's mother nodded. "He did. That's why he lost his life. He sacrificed himself and lost the power."  
"Oh, wow. That must have been a hard decision."  
"It was, but it was the right one."  
"Oh! The other thing I was going to tell you was that my 16th birthday is coming up. I was wondering if you could help me with a new look."  
"Certainly! What look were you going for?"  
"Let's go with a pixie cut and red tips. Also, I was wanting a black and red leather outfit."  
"I can manage that. When you wake up, you may want to warn Diego. He might not react like you think he might."  
Kymma nodded and closed her eyes. She felt some light touches and then she woke up. She ran to the mirror and looked at her reflection. "Oh my god! It worked!"  
She looked back at her bed and there was her new outfit, black leather jacket and pants, with red trim. Her mother had also thrown in some black leather gloves to match. Kymma put on her outfit and smiled. "I look so badass now."  
She opened the door and almost ran over Anna. "Oh geez, I'm sorry! Wow! Someone had a makeover overnight. I love it!" Anna said with a smile.   
"Thanks, let's not tell Diego. I want to see his reaction."  
They walked to the dining hall to grab some breakfast. They found Diego at a table with Nick. "Morning Nick! Morning babe," Kymma said. She smiled as Nick's eyes increased in size and his mouth hung open.  
Diego turned to see what had Nick in shock. "What the fuck did you do?! Where is all your hair?"   
"Oh, this? My mom gave me a makeover. My 16th birthday is coming up soon and I wanted a new look. Do you like it?"  
Diego stared and thought about his answer. "I liked the old look, but at least with this hairstyle I won't get smacked with a ponytail every time you lose to me."  
Kymma punched him and laughed and Diego joined in. "You look so much older now. I like it. It suits you." He leaned over and whispered. "I also really like those pants. They do wonders for that figure of yours."  
Kymma blushed and hid her face. "Come on, we need to get to class."  
They all headed off to class, but Kymma felt like someone was trying to stab her with their eyes. She turned and saw Charity looking at her with the most evil look on her face. Ian was sitting next to her with a pained expression on his face. Kymma shook her head and followed the rest of the group out.


	15. Ch. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kymma gets news of a mission and creates a team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, had some personal issues going on.   
> Finally back into the writing groove.

Ch. 15

As Kymma was heading to class, the headmaster caught her attention. "Miss Skyrunner? A word please," he said. Kymma was worried something was wrong.   
They approached his office and she sat down in the wooden chair in front of his desk. "You're probably wondering what you're doing here. I have a mission for you. You'll need a team. Seems like you have a pretty good one started. Now, you just need a fire and ice recruit to finish it out. How about Ian and Charity?"  
"What?! No way! I'm not taking Charity. I can take Ian, but there is no way I would survive a day being in the same room with her. She hates me and the feeling is mutual." Kymma snarled.   
"Well, it seems that no one else wants them on their teams either," the headmaster said with a grimace.   
"Shocker."  
The headmaster smirked, but didn't respond to that. "So, you're stuck with them, so learn to like each other."  
Kymma huffed and stomped out of the office, grumbling under her breath the whole way back to class. She sat down and banged her fist on her desk. She didn't realize that Nick was there. "What the heck is wrong with you?" he asked.  
"I'll tell you later, but it has to do with Charity," she whispered. She didn't really learn anything, she couldn't focus on class.   
After class, she met up with Nick, Anna and Diego. "I have been given a mission assignment from the headmaster. I'm going to be the team leader, but there has to be a complete set of abilities. Guess who is missing," she said.   
"Fire and ice. Oh, no. You're not suggesting.." Diego started to say.  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying," she growled.   
"Oh boy, this is going to be fun. How are we going to keep you two from killing each other?" Nick said.   
"I don't know, but if she tries anything, I'm going to murder her," Kymma said darkly.  
Diego and Nick went off to talk to Ian about the team. Kymma and Anna were heading off to get Charity. "Do you want me to talk to her? Since she will probably slam the door in your face?" Anna asked.  
"No, I'm the leader. I have to get through this somehow. Let's get this over with," Kymma replied.   
Kymma pounded on Charity's door. "Charity, get out here! We need to talk."  
The door opened a crack and she could make out an eye. "What do you want?"  
"Well, if you could come out here, I will tell you."  
Charity eased out into the hallway. "Ok, talk."  
"I have been made a team leader, we have been given a mission from the headmaster. You and Ian are now on my team, congratulations. We have 24 hours to train together to see how well we work together. Just a warning, if you try anything funny, my friends have my permission to punish you by whatever means they find necessary."  
Charity gulped. "Ok, fine. But I won't go easy on you."  
Kymma snorted out a laugh. "Doesn't that mean you would have to get a hit on me first? Which you haven't done in any of the battles we've had together. So, yeah I won't go easy on you."   
Charity squinted her eyes, but didn't say anything. "Fine. When does training start?"  
"As soon as I can get a practice area booked, I'll let you know."  
They left and Kymma was shaking in rage. "Oh my god that girl is going to drive me crazy!"  
The next day they were able to get a practice area, and Kymma was watching the guys together. Nick was doing really well with his storm magic and he was also a master healer now. Diego and Ian worked really well together. They bounced ideas of combinations and different spells off each other.   
The guys took a break and watched the girls carefully. They wanted to see what would happen between Charity and Kymma. They weren't worried about Anna, she was the buffer between the two. "Alright Charity, give me your best shot," Kymma said.  
Charity nodded and made two ice daggers. As she threw them, Kymma dodged out of the way. Kymma returned fire with two lightning balls and hit Charity dead on. Charity was knocked back and looked furious. She made an ice ball, threw it and Kymma dodged again.   
"Alright, that's enough. Let's get some water," Kymma said. She knew if they kept going, Charity was going to just get more angry. They had some work to do on her aim.   
Charity just nodded and followed Anna and Kymma. "Ok, I'm going to say something Charity. You need practice with your aim. You are having an issue with follow through. I can help you or Anna can. But, it would certainly help you to fix that issue," Kymma said.   
Charity looked down at her feet. "I've always had a problem with aim. I haven't been able to correct it. No one has helped me. Ian tried, but I just didn't get it."  
"It's ok, we can help you. You have good talent to build on, so it's going to be easy to fix," Kymma explained quietly.  
They headed back to the dorms and as they seperated, Kymma and Diego hugged and kissed goodnight. Anna and Charity headed on up to their dorm, leaving them alone. "You make a great leader. That went really well today," Diego said with a smile.   
"It did go well, I think Charity will come around. I guess she's just scared of me," Kymma said with a shrug. Diego laughed and shook his head.  
They kissed once more and headed up to the dorms. Kymma went into her room and changed into her pajamas. She collapsed into her bed and fell asleep. She started having a strange dream.   
She was in the woods and walking around by herself. She heard footsteps beside her and she ducked behind a tree. She then smelled sulfur and a metallic smell that she recognized from her lightning power. She took in her surroundings and saw fire balls and lightning bolts. She heard a whisper of something in the woods. She couldn't make it out, but then it got closer. It was whispering in Gaelic again. "Tabhair dom du chumhacht!"  
She didn't have time to say anything because it was leaping at her with a knife. She screamed and woke up.


	16. Ch. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity has a new power and Kymma learns what being a leader means

Ch. 16

Kymma needed to talk to Diego, but didn’t want to wake him up. She took a deep breath and realized she can talk to him in his dream. She closed her eyes and thought of him. She found him and went up to him. “Hey you, what are you doing here?” he asked with a smile.   
“I was attacked in my dream, so I came to see you. I just needed to talk to you,” she said as she hugged him.   
“What happened? Who attacked you?” he asked.   
“The leprechaun. He yelled something in Gaelic, then came at me with a knife.”  
“Where were you when it attacked you?”  
“In a forest, it was dark so I couldn’t see much.”  
“Don’t we have a night mission coming up?”  
“Yeah, and we need to train a little more today. Let’s get the team together and get them practicing.”  
Kymma woke up again and felt a little better. She dropped by Anna and Charity’s rooms to get them up. They came out of their rooms looking as tired as Kymma felt. They trudged off to grab breakfast before the training session.   
After everyone arrived, Kymma got their attention. “Alright, now that everyone is here, let’s run through some practice situations and work on small problems.”  
Kymma hung back to watch the progress. She noticed something strange with Charity. Charity would be in one spot and then ends up in a new spot a second later. “Charity, come here for second,” Kymma called out.   
Charity suddenly appeared in front of Kymma. “Oh my god, you can teleport! That’s why your aim has sucked. You kept doing tiny teleports, but no one noticed because they weren’t that big. I just noticed you blinking from one spot to another and figured out your aim issue.”  
Charity’s jaw dropped. “I had no idea what was going on. I can teleport! This is awesome!”  
Kymma smirked. “So, do you still hate me? Or am I off the murder list?”  
Charity laughed. “I don’t hate you, I was just jealous, you were so young and better than all of us.”  
Kymma nodded. “I understand, just make sure to talk to me if you have an issue with anything.”  
“Hey, I had a relative that could teleport and trained with him. I can help her out and train her,” Nick said.   
“That’s great! What do you think Charity?” Kymma said.   
“Sure! Thanks so much, I’ll try my best,” Charity said.   
They went off to train, Kymma and Diego started sparring. Ian and Anna started sparring as well. Kymma kept an eye on everyone and smiled, this is going to work out fine. They finished up and headed back to shower and grab lunch.   
As they sat together at lunch, Kymma noticed Nick was acting a little strange. “Are you ok?” Kymma asked.   
Nick nodded. “I have something to tell you, but I don’t want to ruin our friendship. If you ended up hating me, I wouldn’t know what to do. But you have been so nice to me and I’m sure you wouldn’t judge me.”  
“Nick, just spit it out. What’s going on?”  
“I wanted to ask your brother out. I have had a crush on him and now want to date him.”  
“Oh my god! Nick that is so cute! I don’t mind at all!”  
“It’s about time!” the rest of the table yelled.   
What they didn’t know was that Kevin was hanging out behind their table. He smiled and walked up. “I was wondering if I was just going to have to ask you instead,” He leaned down and kissed Nick. The entire table erupted in cheers and applause.   
They all headed back to their rooms to rest before the mission. Kymma was laying on her bed thinking about all the things they needed to do. “Being leader is hard. How did I get sucked into this,” she muttered.  
A knock on her door broker her out of her thoughts. She got up and answered it. “Charity? What’s up?”  
“I have a problem. I have some bullies that are messing with me because I’m on your team. They say I’ve joined the losers.”  
Kymma scowled. “Who was it? Who said it?”  
Charity named off the two girls that had made the comments. “Don’t worry. We’ll show them all after this mission tonight,” Kymma said.   
“Ok, I’ll just take a nap. Thanks Kymma,” Charity said with a smile.  
“No problem. Thanks for letting me know,” Kymma said with a nod.  
They were going to do this mission and excel like no one has seen before. They had a great team and with Charity’s new power, it was going to go great. Kymma relaxed and fell asleep.


	17. Ch. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kymma comes to terms with the leprechaun and fights for her life

After their naps, they all got up to grab some dinner before heading out on the mission. They were all sitting at their usual table and Kymma heard someone say, “Look at the losers. Can’t get a mission and can’t fight. The only reason no one has done anything to them is because of that storm wizard.”  
Kymma started getting angry, she was going to show them. She quietly slid her fork off the table and while she was bent over, she sent a lightning bolt across the floor. She knew she hit mark because of the startled shriek. While she was still grabbing her fork, she heard two thumps and knew someone had sent something else. She got back up and looked over to the other table and saw someone had sent ice daggers to hold the person against the wall.   
“What happened while I was grabbing my fork?” Kymma asked.   
“No idea, looks like someone sent a shock of some sort, then ice daggers,” Charity answered.  
They all got up and headed to their dorms to get dressed for the mission. While heading to the meeting spot, Kymma and Charity were pulled inside the headmaster’s office.  
“Good evening ladies, seems like you have had an interesting time at dinner. One of our recruits was placed on the wall like dirty laundry. I was just curious as to how she got there,” the headmaster said looking at them over his glasses.  
“Sir, I had dropped my fork and was picking it up when everything happened. So I have no idea how that recruit ended up on the wall,” Kymma replied.   
“I was eating my dinner and noticed Kymma drop her fork, so I didn’t see anything either, sorry we can’t be of much help,” Charity answered.   
They both got up and left to join the group. They ran down the path to the meeting spot. Everyone was already there and anxious. “Where the hell have you two been? We’re running late!” Nick yelled.   
“Sorry, got held up by the headmaster. Something about what happened in the dining hall,” Kymma said.  
“Well, let’s get going. We don’t want to miss our marks,” Anna said.  
“Alright, let’s team up. Diego and I will go together, Ian you and Nick can team up. Anna and Charity can be partners,” Kymma said. “Nick, did Kevin say if he was coming?”  
“Can’t he’s working tonight,” Nick replied.  
“Ok, so we’ll just go with this then. Nick and I are both healers, so if anyone runs into trouble, we can help,” Kymma said looking around the team.  
Everyone nodded and started to head off to their spots. Kymma looked nervous though as she started walking in the woods.  
“Everything ok? You look scared or nervous,” Diego said pulling her into a hug.  
“I’m just worried something is going to happen to me and you can’t help.”  
“I’m right here and I’m not leaving your side. Plus, what happened in the dining hall? Did you and Charity do something?”   
Kymma smirked. “Well, I don’t know for certain it was Charity, but I did send a lightning bolt over to the girl who was harassing Charity. I pretended to drop my fork, then as I was picking it up, I heard two thumps. I looked up and there were two ice daggers in the wall pinning the girl there.”  
Diego laughed loudly. “Oh my god! I wish I could have seen that!”  
“It was pretty funny, but I don’t know if we’ll get in trouble or not. We kind of blew off the headmaster to get here.”  
They arrived at the designated spot. They looked around and didn’t see much, but it was dark and their eyes were adjusting to the darkness. “Ok, let’s just settle in here,” Kymma said quietly.  
They found a tree root and sat down and listened. “You hear anything? It seems like it’s really quiet,” Kymma said.  
“Yeah, I’m not hearing anything. It feels weird though, like something is about to explode.”  
They sat quietly for a few minutes and then heard a rustling. They both stood up ready to fight whatever it was. Out popped the leprechaun, and Kymma tried not to scream.   
“What do you want with me?!” Kymma yelled at it.  
"Tabhair dom du chumhacht!" the leprechaun yelled back.  
Diego walked up and asked Kymma quietly, “What did he say?”  
“Give me your power. I don’t know why he likes me so much, probably because I can master three schools,” she muttered back.  
Kymma summoned a lightning ball and pinned the leprechaun against the tree. Diego pinned him there with two blades. “Talk, what do you want with her?”  
In rough English, the leprechaun replied, “I want her power. She’s got so much, so I want it.”  
“Yeah, that ain’t happening. Go find someone else to leech off of, because she isn’t going to let you.”  
The others had heard the commotion and came to help. “Hey, what’s going on?” Nick asked jogging up.  
“Just caught this guy. Not sure if we should kill him or not,” Diego replied.  
“Go ahead, that way he can’t bother me anymore,” Kymma said.   
Everyone gathered around the tree and shot spells at the leprechaun. Charity hit it with her ice blades, Anna blasted it with a laser beam from her necklace, Nick hit it with a wave, Ian shot a fire tornado at it. “Ok, hold your fire. Let’s check to see if it’s dead,” Kymma said.  
They looked and it looked dead with charred flesh and bloody wounds. “Let’s just bury the creature. That way it can’t get to us.”  
Anna prepared a hole, Kymma and Diego buried the leprechaun deep. They headed back to the academy but something caught their attention. “What’s that smell?” Nick asked.  
“Um, smells like a summer thunderstorm and rotten eggs,” Anna replied.  
“Storm wizards and Fire wizards are battling,” Ian provided.  
“Great. Now what?” Kymma said.  
“Let’s just go, if they find us we might not make it back at all,” Diego said.  
Kymma nodded. They kept going until they saw the lights of the academy. “Finally, home sweet home,” Diego said with a sigh.  
At that moment Kymma doubled over in pain. She felt like her head was going to split in two. “Ní féidir leat mise a mharú!” She yelled out.  
Diego picked her up bridal style and ran to the infirmary. He kicked the door open and Kevin whipped around. “What the hell dude!”  
“Yell at me later, help Kymma!” Diego said.  
“Oh no, you tried to kill it didn’t you. You can’t kill it. It just comes back more angry and hungry for power. The only way is to let it take over and you work together with it.” Kevin said gently.  
Diego shook his head. “No, I can’t lose her to that thing. There has to be another way.”  
Kevin looked at him and said, “I’ll research and see what I can find, but I can’t guarantee anything.”  
Diego nodded and hoped for the best. “I can’t lose you. You are my soulmate, we have to be together.”


	18. Ch. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kymma fights off her demon and a new evil shows it's face

Kymma was back in the woods. She ducked behind a tree. "Thanks Headmaster Black. You really know what you're doing don't you? Sending me, a barely trained 16 year old wizard, out to take on Dark wizard ranks ."  
As she caught her breath, she caught a whiff of a familiar smell. "Ozone and summer rain," she thought. Then she saw a flash of lightning. She was distracted from the beauty and power of the lighting with another smell. This one was foul and it almost made her sick. "Sulfur? Oh no," she thought. She felt something light brush against her cheek. She took her hand and brushed her cheek off. She saw a black smear and immediately figured out it was ash. "Fire and storm wizards, but who knows what team they're playing for," she thought.  
She stood up quietly and peeked around the large tree she had been hiding behind. She gasped at the sight of lightning and rain being met with tornadoes of fire. "Wow, that's incredible. These guys really know how to fight," she whispered.  
She brushed off her tunic and muttered to herself, "Okay Kymma, time to take things up a notch." She started off to join the fight, but was caught off guard by a pair of gleaming green eyes.  
"You will show me your power," the creature said in Gaelic. She suddenly found herself getting sleepy and heavy.  
She fought it off and asked in Gaelic back, "Why? What do you want with me?" The creature stepped out of the shadow's and her breath caught at the sight of it. "A leprechaun?" Her heart hammered.  
"Yes, we need your power. You are needed on the Dark Ranks to defeat your friends," it said.  
"No! Never! You don't even exist!" she screamed back.

As she turned to run, the leprechaun came after her with a knife. He leaped on her and started to stab her. With a scream, she tossed the leprechaun off. She couldn’t die. She felt like she was needed for something.  
\-----  
Diego and Kevin were poring over books. Trying to figure out the best way to save Kymma. They didn’t want to lose her and needed a permanent solution to the leprechaun. “Wait! I found it!” Diego yelled out.  
Kevin ran over to look at what Diego found. “Yes! That’s exactly it. You can help, but she has to kill it on her own.”  
“I need to get to her. So I can help her.”  
“Here, lay down on this bed, then get to her.”  
Diego laid down and closed his eyes. He focused on Kymma and found her. She was struggling with the leprechaun and trying to fight it off.  
“Kymma! Thank god I found you!”  
“Diego? Did you come to help?”  
“Yes, you’re unconscious right now, but you can beat this thing.”  
“How? I can’t beat this leprechaun. It’s too strong.”  
“I can help give you power, but you have to be the one to kill it.”  
They stood beside each other and felt the power grow between them. Death and Storm together made for a terrible combination for the leprechaun. Diego threw two daggers to pin the leprechaun to the tree. Kymma summoned her lightning powers and created the biggest lightning ball ever. She hurled it at the tree and the tree was split in two. The leprechaun was left in a smoking ball on the ground. Kymma summoned her bow and arrows and finished with a head shot.  
“Is it over?” Kymma asked quietly.  
“I don’t know. The only way to find out is to wake up.”  
Diego gave her a hug and then he faded to black. Kymma woke up and blinked at the bright light shining in her face.  
“She’s back! Good morning sunshine!” Diego said with a grin.  
“So, you did it? You killed it?” Kevin asked.  
Kymma tried to see if she felt anything related to the leprechaun. She just felt lighter and happier. “It’s gone. It’s over with the leprechaun, but we may have more issues on our hands.”  
“Oh? What do you mean?” Diego and Kevin asked together.  
“While I was out and struggling with that demon leprechaun, I was watching Storm and Fire wizards fighting each other. The leprechaun was mentioning needing my power to fight the Dark Ranks.”  
“Well, that’s not good. Who are the Dark Ranks?” Diego asked looking at Kevin.  
“Not sure, doesn’t sound good at all.” Kevin replied.  
They both let Kymma rest and went to let the rest of the group know what happened. They were all happy that she managed to defeat the evil leprechaun, but concerned about the pending battle.  
A week later, Kymma was back in Defense class sparring against Diego. She paused when a strange smell caught her attention. Diego accidently punched her and she went down hard. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Why didn’t you dodge?” He exclaimed as he helped her up.  
“I smelled something odd. It smelled like sulfur, like something burning.”  
“You don’t think-“  
“Yeah, I think it is. The Dark Ranks are in our forest.”  
“Oh goody. Well, time to train. We’ll need all the experience we can get. I’ll go grab the team.”  
“Diego, what is that on your arm?”  
He looked down and saw a strange mark. It continued up his arm and over his shoulder. It was a full dragon tattoo, and he had no idea how it got there. “Um, why is this here?”  
Kymma checked her arm, she had one as well. She touched it and all of a sudden, a shadow fell over them. Sparky landed in the middle of the arena covering them in a cloud of dust. “Hey buddy, ready to do some training?”  
END OF BOOK 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some notes for me in the comments  
> Encouragement, critique anything


End file.
